Délit d'ingérance
by Alinore
Summary: Attention, spoiler saison 5 5X03 Ex-File C'est la suite de la dernière scène...Il faut avoir vu l'épisode. Pensées d'Hollis et pensées de Jethro. Lequel pose décidément plus de questions qu'il n'apporte de réponses...


**Ex-File. La suite de la scène finale.**

Cette mini-fic se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3Ex-file" 5X03.

Ca m'est venu juste après l'avoir vu. Un épisode qui deviendra certainement culte.

**Alexandria, domicile de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs.**

Elle laissait ses larmes couler mais ses poings étaient serrés à lui faire mal.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur une marche de l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol, il la regardait. Sa bouche avait eu une brève contraction. Involontaire, mais qu'il avait laissé exister devant elle sans se cacher. Pas de larmes, pas de visage ravagé. Le contrôle, le verrouillage qu'elle savait maintenant être permanents, chez lui, presque réflexes, inhérents à sa nature profonde. Cet aspect de lui qui lui faisait si peur, qui la mettait tellement en colère parce qu'il la maintenait à distance. Elle et tous ceux qui l'aimaient, qui l'avaient aimé. Il n'avait laissé personne s'approcher.

La cassette s'était arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes mais la voix fraîche de Kelly résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Et le timbre gai et chaud de sa mère. Tellement de bonheur, tellement d'amour. Et de simplicité : quelques phrases d'une fillette qui racontait sa vie d'enfant à son père sur le front : je t'aime papa, tu me manques. Un peu de normalité, de tendresse, dans toute cette horreur de "Tempête du désert". Qui devait le soutenir, le conforter dans son engagement.

Elle était militaire, elle savait que les soldats se battent pour que ceux qu'ils aiment soient en sécurité, à la maison. Et quand il était rentré, il avait trouvé le néant. Il avait risqué sa vie pour son pays et son pays n'avait même pas été foutu de protéger sa famille.

Tellement de souffrance. Comment survivre à ça ? Comment n'était-il pas devenu fou ? Était-ce ce qui avait fait de lui cet homme secret, incapable d'exprimer par des mots ce qu'il éprouvait ? Était-il ainsi avant ?

Elle voulait se précipiter vers lui, lui dire..., prendre son visage entre ses mains, le serrer contre elle... Mais ne pouvait esquisser un mouvement. Paralysée par la douleur dans ses yeux, par la crainte aussi qu'il ne se retire de nouveau, hors d'atteinte. Pourtant, il ne détournait pas son regard d'elle. Surmontant un peu la vague d'émotions qui l'avait submergée, elle perçut comme une interrogation dans les yeux assombris.

Elle balaya ses craintes absurdes. Lui, si réservé, si jaloux de son jardin secret, s'était exposé, avait mis à nu cette déchirure en lui. Et semblait attendre une réponse. Et elle était là, à hésiter.

Sans lâcher son regard, elle gravit les degrés qui les séparaient, s'arrêta à quelques marches de lui, pour être à sa hauteur. Elle inclina simplement la tête, posa son front contre le sien.

- Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas...

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Elle se redressa, tendit la main. Il se releva, négligeant son aide et descendit les escaliers. Il retira la cassette du magnétophone et la rangea très soigneusement dans la boîte sans étiquette.

- Où as-tu trouvé la cassette ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne l'avais pas laissée là pour ...

- ... que tu l'écoutes ?

Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. L'incrédulité dans sa voix et l'amertume de son rire, l'atteignirent comme un coup. Et qu'il la croit capable de fouiner dans ses affaires. Même si, après tout, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait : interroger Ducky, lui faire cette scène dans l'ascenseur...

Bon Dieu, les femmes et leur foutue curiosité ! Toujours tout savoir de l'autre, connaître son passé, comme si savoir effaçait tous les problèmes. Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes, c'est du passé. Est-ce que ça l'avait soulagée ? De quel droit forçait-elle ainsi son intimité ? Pour faire oublier sa sècheresse, il l'avait invitée au restaurant. Soirée plutôt réussie, n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était romantique ?

Il savait que sa colère était teintée de culpabilité. Parce que d'une certaine façon, il comprenait qu'Hollis ait besoin d'en savoir plus. Et que la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux la blessait, l'inquiétait. Ceci n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Stéphanie le lui avait encore jeté au visage quelques heures plus tôt : Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler ! Elles disaient "toutes" ça.

Il s'adoucit au souvenir de Stéphanie. Il était heureux de l'avoir revue. Elle était venue faire la paix et s'excuser, ce soir. Il la connaissait : lui rapporter ses plaques, six ans après les avoir retrouvées ! Ce soir, ils s'étaient mutuellement pardonnés en quelque sorte.

- Moi. Nous. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Ce n'était la faute de personne.

C'était une femme exceptionnelle, qui avait de la ressource. De l'humour : il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'imaginer en tante adorée qui serait toujours bien en bikini. Exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu, il le savait. Pour qu'il ne s'appesantisse pas sur ce qu'elle avait dit en réalité : son regret de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant.

Un bruit léger le ramena au temps présent, et à Hollis.

La tête baissée, elle enfilait son manteau. Ses cheveux masquaient son visage. Elle paraissait plus petite, plus fragile. Pas besoin d'être un enquêteur hors pair du NCIS pour deviner son état d'esprit.

Sans rien dire, il se décapsula une bouteille de bière. Elle atteignait l'escalier quand il se décida :

- Tu ne voulais pas une bière ?


End file.
